


Horny with Horns

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach Sex, Erogenous Zone, F/F, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: Jasper and Lapis are coming back from visiting the barn. It seems to be going well- Bismuth is a good builder! However, Jasper and Lapis aren't necessarily focused on the barn on their way back to the temple.





	Horny with Horns

**Author's Note:**

> at first I was going to make this a part of the "not letting go" fic or whatever but i decided not to so here's the fic! i suck with titles lmao

It had been a while since Jasper and Lapis had been checked in on the progress of the barn being rebuilt. It looked good so far but the two had enough of what they were seeing. After a few words with the gems rebuilding it, the two were bound to head back toward the temple. Maybe they could end up relaxing together? Whatever the case, anything would be good. As Jasper and Lapis strolled along the beach, the two laughed and chuckled, sharing words with each other on the way back. The two seemed to be getting along quite well.

“That sucks, doesn’t it? Imagine having to take part in building that thing.”

“I should destroy it again just so everyone can leave us alone,” Lapis laughed playfully before she nudged Jasper. Smiling at the quartz laughed, the blue gem shuffled aside before squeaking once she noticed the brute getting closer to her. With delicate water wings sprouting from her gem, she took to the skies. However, her moment of satisfaction was quickly diminished as soon as Jasper pounced into the sky and hauled her down like a graceful caracal catching it’s flying prey.

Falling into the sand with Lapis underneath her, Jasper stared down at the blue gem before she started to laugh. She only grinned even more once when Lapis started to happily giggle. Jeez, she felt like this gem was a part of her life. She never wanted to let go of her. As Jasper scooted off of Lapis, the quartz stood up and she brushed the bits of sand off of herself. “No wonder why I love you so fucking much,” the brute snorted before beckoning Lapis to follow her back toward the temple once again. However, her tracks were stopped once again as the two got closer toward the temple. Rather- she was hauled back into the sand this time. 

Of course Lapis had a tiny little plan up her sleeve. After hauling the quartz to the ground, Lapis sat atop the quartz’s chest and reached out to start brushing her hair out of her face.

“Yeah? I love you too, I suppose.”

“You suppose?”

“Of course I love you, jerk. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be dating you now, would I?”

“... I.. suppose not,” the quartz nervously chuckled.

The chuckling of the brute came to an abrupt stop once she felt something lightly caressing the small green horns atop her head. Glancing up and watching Lapis’ hand glide over the roughly smooth surface, she bit her lip and reached out to gently place her paws onto Lapis’ legs. “Don’t touch those. It… feels weird,” she commented nervously, trying to gently pull out of the touch. However, Lapis only persisted. 

Lapis knew Jasper didn’t want her to stop. After all, the two did have a safeword established. Therefore, she continued her touches like the stubborn brat she was. Leaning forward, Lapis hummed softly and gently placed a kiss on each horn, probing Jasper to let out a gentle gasp.

“It feels weird? Weird in what way?”

“The sexual kind of weird… it makes me-”

“Wet. You’re soaked now, aren’t you?” the blue gem asked softly, her eyes glistening with excitement as she started to try and straddle Jasper’s chest. Shifting about, she settled onto her lover’s chest and started using both hands to work at the tiny green horns. She noticed that the quartz was stifling a moan which only probed Lapis to work even harder at touching the delicate horns. They were quite large but she could still wrap her hands around both of them. Similar to Jasper’s tentacle, rather… though the horns were shorter. Lapis couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, still stroking the horns.

“I can sense how wet you are. I’m a water gem, Jasper. I can tell when there’s moisture in the air or around me. That includes your wet little cunt.”

Jasper groaned rather lowly and she pressed further into the warm sand, her face burning hot with embarrassment. Jeez. Looked like someone was embarrassed. Nonetheless, she didn’t say a thing as her lover continued stroking the horns. That was until she finally let out a little moan at the stimulation, gasping afterward. Another moan came from her frame once she felt Lapis starting to get a tad rougher.

“Don’t tease me like this,” she snarled lightly.

“What if I want to?”

“Don’t.”

Lapis only disobeyed the orders of the quartz as she continued to stroke the large horns atop her head. She grinned lightly, noticing the quartz shifting her hips about. How satisfying to watch her squirm. However, the blue gem gasped softly once she felt something grip at her own hips. Oh. It was just Jasper. Nonetheless, the blue gem continued pumping at the horns, letting out a gasp of her own once she felt Jasper starting to rock her hips more violently. Was she nearing an orgasm? Was that even possible? Deciding to test out what was in mind, Lapis only stroked the horns even faster, grinning once she noticed Jasper starting to moan her name. That was a first.

“Oh stars… Lapis, please- keep touching me! Your hands are so sooooft...” Squeezing Lapis’ hips rather tightly, Jasper panted heavily and she arched her back as she finally came, squirting rather violently. However, now? Her uniform was soaked and she was covered in sand. Gross. Nonetheless, she was still trying to come down from her high after the climax, slowly bucking her hips before finally lowering them into the sand completely. Her golden eyes shut as she started to relax.

“Come on, lazy butt. We gotta get back inside. You can’t stay here all day,” Lapis teased as she pulled her hands away, deciding to place them upon Jasper’s paws instead. The quartz only groaned a response before shuffling around lightly. 

“Up. Come on,” Lapis huffed softly and she stood up after kissing her lover, scooting away from her paws. “Go inside and get cleaned up. I’ll give you a bath. You probably have sand stuck to your ass.”

“I don’t-”

“You do. Fluids travel with gravity. You got cum on your uniform which makes sand stick to it just like water. Now come on or else i’ll drag you back,” the blue gem playfully teased as she leaned down, placing her hands upon Jasper’s chest.

Staring at Lapis after her eyes open, she grumbled softly and tried to get up. Jeez. Lapis was right. Nonetheless, with a bit of her help, the quartz had shakily made her way back toward the temple, stripping down as soon as she was inside. Now it was bath time. It was rather rightful after the whole lewd event that had just occurred on the beach. Therefore, the quartz started strolling toward the bathroom, playfully laughing once she had felt a smack to her rear. Once again, she was exchanging words with her lover.


End file.
